kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Gnarly Argle Ska
__TOC__ Welcome to Gnarly Argle Ska This is an rp room, if you hate rp then don't come here, if you can stand it, but still don't rp, GREAT, if you don't and still come, that's also cool too. XD Where sh*t happens! Gnarly Argle Ska isn't just a chatroom it's a family. With a bunch of drama included. Gnarly loves to roleplay and even have the others who hate the roleplay. Mods in Gnarly Argle Ska are rare, but when they come, it's usually in extreme cases. Gnarly is kinda weird but that's what makes it special! This room does have a owner, but the owner has been away much too long to be considered a regular anymore, if he comes back I'll add him to the regular list. Rules Roleplaying restriction is NOT ALLOWED. Disobeying mods is NOT ALLOWED (unless the mod needs to be disobeyed.) Spam is not allowed (Maximum of same post posted is twice, if there's a lag error.) Only edit and delete when you don't have an account when A regular requests the edit, this has to be approved by the regular requested it in order to have it permanent. Have fun! We want everyone to be safe and have fun, if your country does not allow something to be said, then tell the people that said it to not say it, mmkay? otherwise, go deal with it. You will be silenced/kicked/banned by a mod if you disobey any of these rules, you understand? Moderators JesseMH8 - A mod that had gained respect by the rpers for letting them use his private chat, and soon came to Gnarly on regular basis for a few days. Swankypickle - Name says it all...(Never seen him X3) (He's basically a Swanky, pickle. O:) Cylomar - A person that (Doesn't) controls the flow of idiots in chat, if you disobey him, you get trolled. :P Regulars of Gnarly Argle Ska. Don't break the rules on this wiki, or the rules of GAS on here. Last update: 10-10-12 I have all of this stuff saved too bro. -Stevenwolfeh THIS IS AN UPDATED REGULAR LIST, IT'S NOT MEANT TO BE DE-UPGRADED. I still have everyone's information, but the list isn't complete, hopefully, it will be finished tonight, I got the idea of the update from another wiki page. -Stevenwolfeh Every bit of information is moved to the updated version of the regular list of GAS, if you have a problem with the regulars, deal with it, there are some regulars that I don't want on this list either. -Stevenwolfeh If you see something different and/or just a clean description of the person, it was me -Sune_atss Thanks for the heads up Sune. - Stevenwolfeh JesseMH8 A mod that had gained respect by the rpers for letting them use his private chat, and soon came to Gnarly on regular basis for a few days. Gender - Male Nicknames - Jesse Position - Moderator - YOU LISTEN TO WHAT HE/SHE SAYS, YOU HAS NO CHOICE. Swankypickle Name says it all... Gender - Swanky Pickle Nicknames - Swanky, Pickle Position - Moderator - YOU LISTEN TO WHAT HE/SHE SAYS, YOU HAS NO CHOICE. Cylomar A person that controls the flow of idiots in chat, if you disobey him, you get trolled. :P Gender - Male Nicknames - Cylo, Mar Position - Moderator - YOU LISTEN TO WHAT HE/SHE SAYS, YOU HAS NO CHOICE. Umbriel This chick is a really good troll. She may have symptoms of multi personality. XD Gender - Female Nicknames - Ariel Position - Top troll - A postition that is occupied by the best troll in a chat room, every chat room is limited to 1 or 2 top trolls, depending on relationships with the top trolls. 123ma You be careful around her, not for her own good, for your own good, you don't wanna piss her off, enough said. Gender - Female Nicknames - Nibby, nibblez, nibbeh Position - Popular Regular - A person that has gained high respect from other regulars. ZachBrew EBF series fanboy, like me, and Sune, we talk about the most recent info about the EBF series, if you want to see what it its, JUMP INTO ONE OF OUR CONVOS. :D Gender - Male Nicknames - Zach, not bi Zach Position - Immigrant - A regular that has immigrated from one chat to another. Original regular of - Role Playing #1 liljstarz *Add info* Gender - Female Nicknames - *Add info* Position - Regular - Everyone that doesn't fit in any other group on the reg list fits in this one. Sune_Atts EDIT: It was two -Sune She's silent, she doesn't talk much, but she can get into a regular conversation with just about anyone if you catch her fast enough, she also regularly role plays with one specific person, also, I make completely different nicknames than other people, 123ma is Ema for me :P. Gender - Female Nicknames - Sune, (Sonic, Spin) <-- When I don't have my account I use my brother's account -Again, Sune Position - Inactive/anti-social regular - A person that doesn't talk much in chat, wether it be that they're chatting through pm, playing games on regular basis, or just too puzzled by the universe and probabilities to say something out in public. (I edit this place too, though in micro) Dayovernight A dude that edits the GAS wiki sometimes, but doesn't do it accurately. He's downright a person who you either really want to be around, or you really want to avoid. Gender - Male Nicknames - Day Position - popular regular - A person that has gained high respect from other regulars. AngelLovesYou She is hyper active!, very clumsy, quirky, and a bit creepy. She love everyone and loves to hug <3 you should talk to her plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! and yes before anyone asks, her real name is ANGEL! Gender - Female Nicknames - Angel, scary Position - Popular regular - A person that has gained high respect from other regulars ApplesArBlu A guy that's okay in personality, but doesn't stay with his true RP character, a wolf. Gender - Male Nicknames - Blu, Apple Position - Semi-popular regular - A regular that has once been popular, but the popularity is starting to decrease. Buddy3345677 Buddy, one of the potential "pimps" of Gnarly Argle Ska, he's hated by some, he's loved by some, but hey, aren't we all? Gender - Male Nickname - Buddy, (troll)<- made by idiots Postition - Regular - Anyone who isn't fit in any other groups on the reg list go here. Fang04 TDP4 player, he has two accounts, one epic, one meh. He's not a fang, so don't worry, he no bite.... That much, along with me and Barrel, we're really the only 3 people that play TDP4 (The Darkness Project 4). Gender - Male Nickname - Fang Position - Inactive/anti-social - A person that doesn't talk much in chat Frost_Wolf She can make you positive when you're negative, she's a funny chick that doesn't deserve to be trolled, if she could be. :D Gender - Female Nickname - Frost Position - Regular - People who don't fit into the other groups fit here. Gammaflux Very sweet and nice, one of the oldest regulars, give him a pm when you're on. Gender - Male Nickname - Gamma Position - Popular Regular - A regular that has gained respect from other regulars GooseBagle He's a goose bagel, he be peckin you if you try to eat him. Goose Bagle is one of the regulars that had been present before the Gnarly Pack came into play. Gender - Male Nickname - Goose Position - Semi-popular regular - someone who has gotten respect, but it's starting to decrease. Gram_Cracker He's a gram cracker, he tastes good, here, give him a taste! Gender - Gram Cracker Nicknames- Gram Position - Popular troll regular - Troll version of a popular regular. Graveyard890 He's pretty nice, somewhat mature and a downright awesome person, he actually cares about the chat and its well being. Gender - Male Nicknames - Grave Position - Pervert Regular(s) - A postition that explains that the person is looking for love in every person of a certain gender. HaloCatLove A chick that is one of the many "caretakers" of the chat, she's the "mom" one, so yeah......... XD Gender - Female Nicknames - Alice, Halo Position - Caretaker Regular - A group of regulars that had identified themselves as "caretakers" keep in mind, being in this group doesn't necessarily mean you are popular, or you aren't popular. HotHouseBarrel2 Son of jcalm. HHB is the sensetive, romantic, nice guy of Gnarly Argle Ska. He loves 80's rock and hair metal. This was created by God himself. Gender - Male Nicknames - Hot, Barrel Position - Noob Regular - A new regular, nothing good or nothing bad about it. Jcalm A Youtuber, his son is A barrell in a hot house, he's one of the good guys if you wanna talk to him. Also he has ADHD so give hima break if you think about reporting/muting/silencing. He has 4 dogs: Puppy Cop, Puppy Nurse, Puppy Chef and Puppy Retail salesman. Gender - Male Nicknames - -none- Position - Popular Regular - A person that gains respect from other regulars. Kale7 An awesome and creative person. Get to know her.' ':D She is very pretty, and is one of the awesomest people in Gnarly Argle Ska. Gender - Female Nicknames - Kale Position - Semi-Popular Regular - they have gained respect, but it's slowly decreasing. Kmac198 He be your silent bro, pm him if you want to chat~ Gender - Male Nickname - Kmac Position - Semi-Popular Regular - they have gained respect, b ut it's slowly decreasing. Nyan_Cat__ This is Nyan cat, yes, NYAN CAT, she annoys Zach and Mafia with her nyan-ness, she's a new girl with the heart of an original Gnarly. With her captivating song, she sings "Nyan nyan nyan nyan ny...." And you turn into a lifeless being just saying Nyan. Gender - Female Nickname - Nyan Position - Popular Regular - they have gained respect from fellow regulars. Oaktree *Add info* Gender - *Add info* Nickname - *Add info* Position - Regular - Just a "normal" regular. Origina15 The person that's usually hiding around the corner, and T4LKS W1TH NUMB3RS FOR SP3C1F1C L3TT3RS a lot of the time. Most other times he just talks with no punctuation, apart from caps just to EMPHASIS. It's recommended you don't mess with him. He's part Pyrope and part Strider. Gender - Male Nickname - Ori, Origi, Origina Position - Popular Regular - A regular that has gained respect from other regulars. Stevenwolfeh I DECLARE THAT ALL UNWANTED COOKIES WILL BE BANNED FROM GAS PERMENANTLY!!! ~Stevenwolfeh COOKIE, wolfeh of the chat, twas an idiot when he was 13, but is immature now, he can't get on chat much due to him not having a proper computer, but when he is he's silent with bursts of cookie nonsense, but then, sometimes, when you're real quite, he can come out and have a deep conversation with somebody. :D He also uses japanese suffixes such as: san, chan, sempai, sama. Nicknames - Steven, Wolfeh, Wolfehz Position - Popular Regular - A regular that has gained respect from other regulars. Theme/favorite song - TWEWY(The World Ends With You)- Twister AlexLovesYou You shall embrace his awesomeness!!! A guy that's a pretty good troller, also a decent leader, he's one of the oldest people in Gnarly, which isn't that old, and he has FANGS. O: Nicknames - Alex Position - Alex - What is an Alex? Well Alex is a guy that's a regular in GAS, and he deserves his own position because he doesn't fit in any of the categories, and he's too good to fit in just 'regular' Stripysky Stripysky is just a chick in the chat, and all chicks in chat bite hard, don't mess with them, all us men learned from personal experience. Q.Q Nicknames - Sunshine, Stripy Position - Regular - >Group which close or over 50% of the regulars don't give a two sh*ts about the people in the group< ZachBrew Every bit of information is moved to the updated version of the regular list of GAS, if you have a problem with the regulars, deal with it, there are some regulars that I don't want on this list either. -Stevenwolfeh Nicknames - Zach, Brew Position - The Zach Group - The Zach Group, only two currently in here, one bi, and one not bi. XD WELL THAT'S THE END OF THE LIST, if you're not on here, then we don't care about you at all. <3 Also, if any of you guys want themes just post em, we don't know what your themes are. :P Funny Convos Stevenwolfeh: If I was a digimon, Angel would be a Digidestined. AngelLovesYou: What's a Digidestined? Stevenwolfeh: A person that has a Digimon. AngelLovesYou: What's a Digimon? Me: SO SHE REALLY IS A GIRL??? O: ____________________________ sune_atss: Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyannyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyannyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Future continuous rps (Don't be butthurt about it, this is a section of Gnarly Argle Ska that we can post ideas of future rps, yes I'm keeping this section saved so that it doesn't get deleted, and also It's to make up for me not ACTUALLY rping in a long time. :P Well Enjoy! ^-^) You may have noticed it, but Steven wasn't always like this, he was once A regular boy just like you. Before Transformation - Steven woke up one day, in America, still looking out the window and thinking about moving to Japan after he gets out of college. He Never tried doing his homework at home, but that doesn't mean he ignored what his teachers said. To be honest, he was always interested in ANYTHING his teachers were talking about, but he's Not that big in doing his homework, he knows more than three quarters of what his teachers have taught him, which shows in the results of his tests, some of his teachers are confused by this, I mean, A kid that doesn't know anything about what they're saying, at least that's what they think, gets a A+ on a Test? The life at his home was worse, but still could have been even worse, his family didn't treat him very well, his brother was in karate, and apparently a Black Belt, so whenever Steven got into trouble he would get kicked through a wall, he wished he could be as strong as his brother. His life continued on as usual, until he eventually became 13, probably the most nerdy kid you could ever meet, he always carried this fluffed cat around..... But still, kids never seemed to pick on him... The day after school ended in 8th grade, he watched through the window, thinking he was dreaming, like he did every day, because he saw a wolf slowly walk towards him, and every night the wolf would only get closer, but this night, the wolf had jumped through the window, knocking Steven down. Transformation - Steven then felt extreme pain, it couldn't have been claws due to it not being on his skin, but in his head. He suddenly got better hearing, and a tail, he grew large fangs in his mouth, Steven didn't understand, he suddenly had the urge of going out and killing something.... But he was a vegetarian. A portal opened right under him, Steven stared in surprisement as he was dropped into the portal, and eventually onto A cold wet ground "Hello, my name is Hikaruk" Steven's first actual friend - A boy with an enlarged key met him as he landed, he stared at the surroundings, it was basically a run down town, with not much in it, he looked at the boy, staring at his weapon. "Hello? Oh.... It's a furry, we better get you away from here, it's not much use, since they'll find you anyway." Hikaruk picked up Steven and transported him in a sorta busy place, but sadly, there wasn't much there, just a cliff... But everyone seemed to be talking as if it was A busy hangout spot. Steven clutched onto his stuffed kitten. "Hmm? A furry..... You'll only survive a few minutes in here." A group of people glared at him, what was a 'furry'? And why was it so bad? "Oh Hikaruk, you actually want to help out this noob? He's a furry and furries are bad business, you know what Lotias always says." The boy spoke to Hikaruk like he was a beloved friend. "Who really cares what they think, you? You know they're no good to anyone either." The boy chuckled, "That's true, but they're worse on furries." Two random girls came in, and started to play, eventually being trolled out of the room. Hikaruk suddenly spoke up to the two girls before they walked away. "Hey, can I come with you? It's not every day I get to explore a different place than these two." the girls replied with breif nods, and Hikaruk suddenly smiled, and grabbed Steven and ran towards the two girls. "Hey where are we going?" Steven spoke up. "Why to a different room of course, they pmed me the room name." Hikaruk smiled and kept on walking. "What's a pm?" Steven suddenly asks. Hikaruk stared in astonishment. "Well you hover over the name of the person...." Steven looked at Hikaruk, shocked, "Wait what? What name I don't see any name anywhere?" Hikaruk was suddenly shot in the chest, and fell dead in a bush near their destination. "So he was trying to escape, eh?" A guy said, holding a shotgun, Steven stared at him shocked for a few seconds and ran, barely getting away. Welcome To Gnarly Argle Ska! - Steven caught up to the girls, "Hey where did your friend go?" One of the girls said, them swiftly coming into an opening, it was a beautiful lake, surrounded by few trees, there were a few houses, barely enough to hold a few people. "Oh Day??? Day?" The girl called, out, a white neko suddenly popped up, walking over towards the group. (Tell me if you want me to continue this story or not, if this does become an rp, it will be a reenactment of the first days of Steven in GAS, notice I made it so that a couple people were taken out since they're not with us anymore...) 'Ska Oni' The story is still in the rising action, if you want to where I write the story you're gonna need a Penzu account, and have my permission first, you can pm me for kong for link & Password to story, otherwise, ENJOY THE STORY! -Stevenwolfeh "Angel-chan, why exactly are we coming here again?" Steven tilts his head, saying his furry ears tilting even more than his head, innocently. "I've heard rumors about it, so I thought it would be fun!" Angel says cheerfully. "What could be fun about walking into a soaked mansion?" Day questions Angel. "Lots of things, finding something scary and dealing with it for the world may be one." "What would be fun about dealing with something that we can't even deal with?" "Don't worry, what ever is in there, we're strong enough to handle, you're gonna be our meat shield, remember?" "Yeeeah, but I don't like taking hits, it hurts." "Okay, well deal with it." "Hmf" Steven, Angel, and Day walked up to a soaked house, they heard rumors about various demons living there, and that everyone who's made it out alive.... yet.... Have had the rest of their team die. "What's wrong Steven, you scared?" "Wat? NO!" "Oh come on admit it, I'm scared too." "Well I'm not." "Oh well, tried hard enough." Steven, Angel, and Day walk through the front door, being greeted by a straight line of blood leading to a room close to a... Kitchen? "Whatever's been here before, it wasn't greeted that well." Steven whispered as he stared around their clearing, it was a hallway setting, perfectly clean everywhere, completely unlike the outside. "Wow, the murderer must have a cleaning fetish." Angel spoke as she stared around the corner, hoping to see the murderer. "Help... Me..." Steven, Angel, and Day heard as they saw a chopped up body crawl slowly towards them. "Interesting, he's crawling from the kitchen, but he seems like he doesn't want to look behind us, he's just staring at our faces, his poor, pathetic state, he'll die soon." Day said sadly, "I'll dispose of him." The man looked happy, as Day dragged him into the kitchen to finish him off. "Hmm? So there really seems to be a monster or murderer here, Angel-chan." Steven said as he stared at where the man didn't want to. "Do you think he's watching us?" "I don't know, maybe." Angel said as she stared in the other direction, still hoping to see something scary. "Angel.... Angel..." Steven says as he tugs on Angel's shirt. "Huh? Oh my..." Angel gasps as she sees an alien-like creature walk towards him. "Do you know what it is Steven?" "Many people refer it as 'Steve', although I don't want to call it that, Angel-chan, we'll just call it 'Oni' meaning Demon." "Okay... But we need to be careful, if this is the killer, then we need to take care of it right away." "Hold on, many people also say there's more than one, and they spawn frequently, we must be careful from now on, the front door's probably locked to, wanna test it?" Steven said as he threw spears of telekinesis at Oni. "Sure." Angel attempted, and failed to open the front door. "But how is it unable to open, I thought it locks on the inside?" "The power of Oni made it happen." Steven said he reflects an attack back to Oni, hitting it finally. "These guys are annoying to deal with if you're not careful." "In what way?" Angel said as she took a fighting stance. "ACK!" Steven gasped as a lightning bolt breaks through his barrier and electrifies him. "Steven!" Angel says as she picks him up, noticing that he's still alive, and runs away. "He-hello?" Day says as he walks out of the kitchen, noticing fragments of telekinesis on the floor. "Steven fought? So there's really something in here? STEVEN? ANGEL?" Day says as he walks up the staircase, and into a door on the right side of the next floor, hearing shivering. "Angel? Is that you?" Day says as he knocks on the closet in the corner of the room... Shivering. "Angel, Angel, it's okay, it's just me." There's a bang on the door, and Angel quickly pulls him into the closet. "Angel are you okay?" Day says to her, shaking her, trying to calm her down. The door opens, and eventually closes, Angel shivering through the whole thing, then she stops. "Need to make a comfortable atmosphere for the murderer." Angel cherry bombs Day out of the closet, then climbs out, laying Steven on the floor. "That thing is hella powerful." A few hours pass, waiting for Steven to wake up, a sudden shift of Stevens body startles Day and Angel. "Do you think he's waking?" Day says as he pokes Steven's side. "He seems almost dead to me." "He'll wake, just wait, he's not going to die, we won't let him, right?" Angel says, staring at Day. "It all depends on his wounds." "What do you mean." "HE WAS ELECTRIFIED." "You don't think he can handle that?" "He's a little kid..." "Shut up, stop thinking the worst thing that could happen." "You never know, it may come true..." Oni opened the door slowly, sticking it's head into the room. "The fuck?" Day said as he drew his sword. "It's the murderer." Angel said as she gotten into stance. "Wha-what happened?" Steven said as he got up, staring at Oni, he stood up and stared at it. "Rematch time, I'll take care of him, this time I know what I need to be careful about." Steven created a sword out of telekinesis,and he slashes through Oni, it cutting in half. "Nothings as powerful as the mind." Steven said as the sword disappears. (Steve, or Oni in this story, is an altered version of that of Hetaoni's antagonist, the creator of Hetaoni is Pianodreams on Youtube, btw.) Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms without room owners